Sryth Wiki:Projects
What are you working on? Many users keep a list of things to do on their personal pages. This page is to share those lists and pointers among all of us, so we are aware of places that need help. Projects do not need to be signed, but you can sign them to show you enroll for them. Don't forget to check for the latest on what are the editors doing! Permanent tasks See also Recruitment. * Reviewing Site Maintenance. * Adding Game Updates. * Adding pages for new quests, places and mechanics. * Patrolling the forum for new discoveries to bring and consolidate here. Current Projects (Update June 2012) These are projects which I am not actively working on or which could really use more than one person's efforts. I tried to organize them roughly in order of scope/priority. Psychoadept 13:32, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Update Powers Documentation The powers pages need to be overhauled with documentation of the new powers mechanics. Make sure all Locations have the appropriate templates Anything in Category:Articles in need of maintenance These are pages which have received the template for some reason. May or may not be related to one of the other projects listed. Implement in place of map directions This is pretty simple, just a lot of work. I will try to add documentation soon. Psychoadept 13:30, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Make sure all Locations are documented and up-to-date There have been several "nearby locations" added recently. Fill in missing maps Rhaknar's Mad is currently being mapped, but there are many other quests without maps. Interlink Item pages with Quest pages That is, reviewing Item pages and making sure each has a link to the Quest they are obtained in, and reviewing Quest pages so each one has links to all of the items you can obtain there. : First part done. As of now, all item pages now link to where they can be found. Scarbrowtalk 02:51, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ;New Items Which need to be linked from within the appropriate quests * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Items which need to be created *Bronze, Tin, and Copper keys from Lord of the Bronze Hall Sword Island Everything related to the aldvarian tomb on "Sword Island" after you complete . That means: * How to gain access to the first lower level * Map of first lower level * How to gain access to second lower level * Map of second lower level * Rewards that can be obtained from each level Since the tar men on the first lower level can be killed again and again (and again...), each time getting the same XP reward, the aldvarian tomb should probably be treated as a replayable scenario. Shadowglen The replayable content here has not been properly documented. Variable items Make the following items into variable pages like Tzal-Toalth: * Item:1910 Spectral Flame Ring * Item:12326 Vyromar's Ring Of Sorcery Psychoadept's Projects Other people are welcome to jump in on these, too. You're not going to mess me up or step on my territory. *Monitor and *Redo help pages no longer available after transition to Mediawiki 1.19 *Add as appropriate (for maps, missing items, etc) *Update quests with saga info (add saga to questbox and/or remove Prev/Next quest) *Document for editors: transclusion, templates, NewWindowLinks *Continue NPC list *Apply |Formal to quests created before it was added to *Standardize Category:Locations pages and transclusions for Quest List Sidelined Projects Interlink guides Especially How to document Items and Quests with Spoilers policy and Editors Guide. Apply the latest templates Namely and . There are a lot of Quest pages without them. The most notable are the PG pages. Completed projects Three cheers for the wiki editors! These projects are kept referenced here for historical value. Create and implement Completed July 30, 2012. Psychoadept (talk) 15:18, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Implement This needs to be applied to all explorable areas, some of which may need to be reorganized first. Psychoadept (talk) 03:30, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Review limited-time items There's a new parameter on - LimitedTime. We should revise the entirety of the items to assure the ones who need it have it. That parameter should be set for any item that cannot longer be obtained (like those from raffles and Old Quests) and also for those who come and go (like Tallys limited-time items). The objective is to make Category:Limited_Time_Items automatically maintained Done. (and be able to further refine some categories cluttered with items no longer available) : Complete. Scarbrowtalk 02:51, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Add type of foe to Foe template For Template:Foe, add a parameter to classify the foe type. This would then aid in selecting weapons effective against that type. The type could be clickable and link to the auto-categorized item/weapon category for quick look-up of those weapons. Afterwards, this parameter should be added to the appropriate foes (would be a bigger, separate project). : Added parameter to template. Now to simply update and use it where appropriate. K!ZeRotalk 04:11, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :: Thank you K!ZeRo. Well done. Moving to completed. Scarbrowtalk 16:16, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Category:HelpCategory:Site maintenanceCategory:Community